Hyatte Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credits Narrator: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo meets the Hyatte Family in Wyoming..." Reggie: "Goodbye, you stupid (bleep)!" Reggie: "You shut up, mommy! You don't like me!" kicks her younger twin sisters Reggie: "Go kill yourself, poopy-butt!" Reggie: "I WANT MY DORA BOOK!" Submission Reel Jo: "Another week, yet another family. Let's see who we got this time." ???: "Hi, we're the Hyatte Family! I'm Suzette, and I'm a horseback riding instructor." ???: "And I'm Nicholas, and I'm a farmer." Introduction car pull up in front of a ranch. We see a horse stable, a barn, a small house and a farm Observation Begins Reggie: "Why can't I play outside?" Suzette: "Because you didn't listen to mommy after being told not to hit your sisters. Plus, your Dora doll's going in toy jail." puts Reggie's Dora doll into the toy time-out box Reggie: "I WANT DORA!!!!!" Suzette: "If you behave yourself for the rest of the day, you can have it back." walks out the door Reggie: "Goodbye, you stupid (bleep)!" Suzette: "Where are you going?" Reggie: "I don't like you." Suzette: "Those are not very nice words to say to your mommy." Observation Continues Suzette: "Reggie ruins holidays, including Hanukkah and Passover." Naptime Parent Meeting House Rules Discipline Naughty Pit Green Smoothie Don't Lift the Child Stay in Bed Horseback Riding Reggie: (dressed in riding clothes) "Goodbye, you stupid ass!" Suzette: "Please. You need to do horseback riding lessons now." Reggie: "Not going!" Suzette: "You come from a very long line of horseback riders. Plus, Buttercup needs her exercise." Reggie: "Go kill yourself, bitch!" Suzette: "If you do not come over here this instant, mommy will take you to the Naughty Pit. Understand?" Reggie: "Horseback riding sucks!" Suzette: "How could you say that? Come on, up you go." (Places Reggie up on Buttercup's back) "See, she's nice and saddled, too. Don't worry, mommy will help you." (Jo notices that Reggie looks scared as she starts crying) Jo: Mom, I think that Reggie is scared of horse-back riding. Maybe she just isn't ready yet. You shouldn't force your kids into doing things they don't want to do. You really need to balance your time as a horse-back riding instructor and a mother. Suzette: When Jo looked at me and gave me a wake up call, she made me realize that she was honest. And then I looked at my little girl who crying in fear because she was afraid of being on such a large animal, I knew I had to make a decision as a mom. Suzette: (takes Reggie off Buttercup) Okay, Reggie, honey. You don't have to ride Buttercup right now if you don't want to. Mommy is so sorry she made you go through this, sweetheart. (She hugs Reggie and kisses her) Onward Family Test Run DVD Meeting Reinforcements Reggie VS. The Sitter Jo: "Later on, mom and dad were going out for the evening and they hired a young babysitter named Jeannie." Suzette: "A list of emergency contacts and phone numbers are on the refrigerator, the twins and Reggie's bedtime is at 7:30pm, and don't worry about the horse, Buttercup, she is very friendly towards people. Reggie is not allowed to have sweets an hour before bedtime." Jeannie: "You folks have fun, everything will be just fine, y'all." Happy Trails, Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Babysitters